The Chase
by SpeaksInRiddles
Summary: the balance is disturbed, and it's guardian is forced to make a choice, not that there's a question about what he would do... AU, powerful/godlike!Harry, grey!harry, non-slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****;** I do not own what is not mine, HP & co belong to J.K. Rowling. There, I've said it, don't sue me… Ryaban & co however are part of a folklore-project of my school, and while I'm not the only one owning them, they're still somewhat mine.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes there's more to people than what meets the eye, and sometimes their eyes tell you everything you need to know.<em>

Ryaban scowled at the images in front of him, showing the current wizard that was destroying the balance. To say he was not amused was one hell of an understatement The abomination had just created his fifth horcrux. Ryaban groaned; Was creating an army of inferi, freeing dementors from their restrains, drastically increasing the vampire population and massmurdering not enough?

Why did humans have to make his job so difficult? What did he do wrong? Couldn't he ever catch a break? He understood the wish to live on, but as the governor of Death, Birth and Balance he also was painfully aware that everything had to end. Ryaban pondered about what to do, losing himself in his thoughts.

But there was no way he could ever be distracted enough to not notice the her presence when she entered his domain, and it immediately soothed him.

He looked at the woman that appeared in front of him, her long waist length hair as pale as the moon, and her eyes the colour of the brightest skies. She was Hope, she was Fate, she was Destiny, she was the gentle hand that guided all, if you choose to listen. She was his _Hyete_, his mother, his mate, his sister, his other half, his child. She was everything to him, and in the same way he belonged to her.

However, for her to be here must mean something was wrong. One look in her eyes as everything he needed to confirm that. Ryaban could feel her anxiety. He, once again, wished she had a name he could covet, but she was the nameless.

_Besides~, _said a tiny voice in his head, _~even if she wasn't you could never call her~ _Which was, irrevocably , better then anyone else knew what power his voice could, and would invoke. So all he could do was embrace her, and wait for her to tell him what's wrong. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, which, seeing as time flowed unpredictably in that realm, might have been exactly that, before she spoke, her voice trembling, stumbling over her words.

"I have seen, the end of your predicament. I have seen a prophecy that will be made, and it's contents, that cannot be left unfollowed, however, there are… complications, please let me show you"

Ryaban closed his eyes, and allowed for her visions to flow into him, he saw the prophecy being made as if he was there, saw the news being delivered to the abomination, saw how two people died to save their son, and finally saw how the curse that would have hit the raven-haired child, rebound and hit it's caster. He knew this would not be the end of the Dark Lord, but he was thinking about other things. Wondering about how a mortal would have been able to pull this feat, until he caught sight of the child's eyes. Ryaban's eyes grew wider with comprehension, and he ended the vision, knowing that he should not see more, he already knew too much.

He felt that his Hyete tightened her embrace. She had obviously reached the same conclusion as him. She had recognized him, despite the differences. She knew what she was asking of him, what they needed to sacrifice, but she also knew that he, noble idiot that he was, would comply.

The eyes that had gazed into this world, had been observant, intelligent, but nost of all it had that unmistakable shade of green, the green that both perfectly symbolized Life and Death, his own green.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please, constructive criticism is appreciated<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I apologize this is not going to be the epic-length fanfiction I had originally in mind for this. The muse for this story simply up and disappeared. I am not one to abandon stories, and I'm not planning to either, but that doesn't mean I cannot put an official end to this, however reduced it might be, after the chapters that I had created, but not thought good enough/

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the Harry Potter-verse. I DO NOT.

* * *

><p>Ryaban allowed himself to fall into deep meditation. It wasn't strictly needed for what he was about to do, but it was the proper way. Slowly he spread out his senses to include the entirety of the Path of Life. With indescribable care, he showly tugged on the soul destined for the child, and began to infuse it with his own essence, essentially creating an Avatar, a conduit to the lower world.<p>

He did not like this method. At. All. he thought it to be too intrusive. What he was doing would basically mold the boy into who and what he needed to be, an extension of Him. Free Choice was the greatest of gifts to mortals, and here he was, taking away the very same thing away, from one that had yet to live.

It, however was needed for the sake of balance, despite his doubt on the matter. He needed to be able to act in the lower realms, even if it meant the child would have only the slightest sense of self, the rest being supressed by their link.

He hated those words, 'Sake of Balance'. 'Greater Good', to him they were empty platitudes spoken by those who were the ones to sacrifice, to the ones who are being sacrificed.

He did not like this method, At. All, but he couldn't think of anything to replace.

... And in the end, it was simply his nature. He was born out of the wishes of an ancient people, it was his task, his obligation and his duty, to do these things. It was the very core of his existence, and unlike the mortals, he was bound, His will not his, his actions not his own.

The Mortal Species were after all, the only ones capable of choosing for themselves. Divinity on the other hand... were not allowed that privilege, their powers too great to allow to run amock.

Sometimes he wondered why he had been created the way he was. For his will to be in constant conflict with his duty, the reason for his existence.

He was so very tired of it all...


End file.
